Cada Vez Que Pienso En Ti
by Idrys
Summary: SONGFICElla se encuentra triste y deprimida después de su ruptura,pero algo hará que cambie de parecer...RH,DEJEN REVIEWS!1


**Cada vez que estoy sin ti:**

Abro la ventana para poder aspirar el olor a tierra mojada.Por la calle veo a un chico que intenta tapar con su chaqueta a otra chica,pero la chica se resiste y tira la chaqueta al suelo,para darle luego a él un apasionado beso.Llueve en mi interior,y recuerdo cómo me besabas con la misma pasión que ellos.Por mi mente pasan imágenes en las que apareces tú,cogiéndome por la cintura,para luego robarme un beso y decirme que me quieres.¿Porqué todo es diferente ahora?No ha pasado tanto tiempo,pero el suficiente para que tus sentimientos a notar cómo una lágrima me acaricia el rostro,deslizándose hasta mi barbilla,pero la aparto con un gesto,al recordar aquella vez en la que tú quitaste un lágrima de mi rostro.Cierro los ojos y comienzo a deslizar mi dedo sobre el lugar en el que tú lo deslizaste semanas antes.Puedo sentir la sensación de tu mano sobre mi rostro.Puedo sentir la infinita ternura y suavidad de tus dedos.Puedo sentirte.

Hay un reflejo de mujer  
Mirándose en el espejo de los deseos   
Se acuerda tanto de un querer  
Que sin querer  
Al descubierto deja sus sentimientos

Sin querer,siento cómo más lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por mis mejillas.La soledad y la tristeza atenazan mi ser,pero no creo que a nadie le importe.Quiero gritar,pero las lágrimas ahogan mi voz.Me tiro al suelo en un intento desesperado de aplacar el dolor que me carcome por dentro.Desde que me dejaste no he salido,me he quedado en mi casa.Todos me dicen que salga,que me anime...pero simplemente no puedo,necesito estar a tu lado para vivir,para mí te has vuelto tan necesario como el aire...ojalá pudiera poder vivir sin ti...pero me es imposible,siento que me ahogo en un mar de lágrimas,que me hundo en soledad por no tenerte a mi lado...¿pero qué quieres que haga?He intentado olvidarte,de veras que sí,pero mis esfuerzos han sido en vano.He intentado no pensar en ti,pero no ha funcionado.Siempre te cuelas en mis pensamientos en forma de recuerdo,evocando alguna imagen en la que apareces besándome,o declarandome tu amor eterno...¿eterno?la eternidad se acabó,por lo menos para mí.Ahora que ya no estás de nada sirve vivir.Ahora que no puedo sentir el suave contacto de tus labios con los mios me es imposible conciliar el sueño,concentrarme en lo que hago...

Volará, los días de pasión robada  
Los silencios nunca cuentan la verdad  
Caricias que no has de perder  
Destino y piel  
Morir, nacer, distancia y abismo

Tengo que acabar con todo esto.No puedo,no quiero seguir sufriendo.El dolor me quema y me corroe por dentro,a todas horas siento cómo si una mano me oprimiera la garganta impidiéndome respirar,y sólo se alivia si veo una foto tuya,pero al recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos,se me vuelve a oprimir la garganta,y se me llenan los ojos de lagrimas.Creo que ya no me quedan más lágrimas para seguir llorando,entonces me arriesgo a ver tu foto,para comprobar si estoy en lo cierto,y entonces descubro que estoy completamente equivocada.¿Cómo puede llorar tanto una persona?De veras que no lo entiendo...ahora estoy pensando en las diferentes formas de morir.Me estoy dando cuenta de que sufro de deshidratación,a lo mejor si sigo llorando me deshidrataré y me moriré..probaré a ver si es verdad,de todas formas,no me es tan dificil...miro otra vez por la ventana y sigue lloviendo.Desde aquí puedo aspirar el olor a tierra mojada,entonces recuerdo lo mucho que te gusta ese olor y caigo más abajo en mi escala de sentimientos,si es posible...no puedo más,tengo que acabar con esto como sea...

Cada vez que estoy sin ti  
El atardecer más bello duele  
Cada lágrima por ti  
Apaga el sol

Me dirigo hacia el cuarto de baño,y me quedo mirando a mi imagen en el espejo.El espejo me devuelve la imagen de una Hermione cuya cara está surcada por las lágrimas,su pelo está mas alborotado de lo normal y su ropa muy a buscar algoque me ayude a llevar a cabo mis descabellados propósitos.Una cuchilla...mmm...no,demasiado doloroso..¡ah ya sé!pastillas para dormir,algunas veces las necesitaba...volqué el bote encima de mi mano,y de un bocado,me las tragué todas,para luego abalanzarme sobre el lavabo y tomar un trago de agua.Ya estoy decidida a acabar con este sufrimiento,antes de que el sufrimiento acabe conmigo..

Cada vez que estoy sin ti  
La razón de mi universo muere  
Cada instante que te vi fue en mi corazón  
Fue mi perdición

Estoy comenzando a sentir mucho sueño...vaya,qué rápido actúan estas pastillas...siento cómo mis fuerzas flaquean y me dejo caer al suelo.Todo se nubla a mi alrededor...el suelo desaparece bajo mi cuerpo...ya no hay nada a mi alrededor...no veo nada...por fin,todo acabó.

Mil y una noches pasarán, en el desván  
Donde duerme en sueños que paran el tiempo  
Promesas de un amor sin fin   
Robado en mí

Estoy en mi habitación,sentado...no puedo evitar pensar en ella.¿Porqué la he dejado?No lo sé ni yo mismo,es una pregunta que no puedo responder ahora...la verdad es que la sigo queriendo...a lo mejor ha sido porque pienso que soy poco para ella...la verdad es que siempre he pensado eso,que soy poca cosa para todo el mundo...supongo que ha sido por eso...a lo mejor ella se merece estar con alguien mejor...con Krum,por ejemplo...¿con Krum,dice una voz en mi cabeza,¿estás loco o qué?Krum es un imbécil,además,los dos estáis echos el uno para el otro..."No,responde otra voz,ella no es para un pobre Weasley"..."¡¡A ver si te enteras Ron,la clase social no importa en absoluto!"esta ´´ultima voz me recordaba a alguien...esa frase..esa voz...¡¡ya sé!¡¡es Harry!él mismo me dijo eso cuando le conté mis preocupaciones sobre si Hermione quería estar conmigo o no...y por esos entonces le hize caso...¿porqué no se lo hize ahora?no lo sé...lo único que sé es que no puedo parar de pensar en ella,pues ha dejado huella en mi corazón,dentro de mí,y no me va a ser tan fácil olvidarla...pero,¿de verdad quiero olvidarla?no,no quiero..entonces,¿porqué la dejé?no hay razón lo suficientemente convincente para convencerme de por qué la he dejado,puesto que yo anhelo sus labios,anhelo sus brazos,anhelo tcada partícula y célula de su ser...y em doy cuenta de que la amo...no puedo perderla por mi estupidez..tengo que recuperarla...me levanto y salgo a la calle.Hace frío,está lloviendo...

Lluvia en mis manos  
Agridulce en mis besos  
Volverá, los días de pasión robada  
Los silencios nunca cuentan la verdad

Me dirigo hacia su casa,envuelto en lluvia,aspirando el olor a tierra mojada.Voy llegando hasta su casa,ahora que la puedo ver,me fijo en que su ventana está abierta...¿porqué la habrá dejado abierta?bueno,lo mejor será descubrirlo...toco a la puerta,pero nadie me responde.Sigo llamando,aunque no obtengo respuesta..¿le habrá pasado algo?espero que no...comienzo a preocuparme..quizás no quiera hablar conmigo...suerte que todavía guardo una copia de la llave...introduzco la llave en la puerta,que se abre suavemente...

-¿Herms?.-nadie me contesta.Preocupado,subo las escaleras y comienzo a buscarla...no está por ningún lado,¿dónde se habrá metido?la desesperación se adueña de mi ser...no la encuentro..¿dónde estará?voy hacia el cuarto de baño,a lo mejor está allí...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONE!.-Me encuentro a Hermione tirada en el suelo,parece que está desmallada..no..no puede ser...encuentro junto a ella un bote de pastillas para dormir vacío,y me preocupo aún más...imposible..esto no puede estar pasando...le cogo la muñeca para tomarle el pulso,pero no se lo encuentro..no puede ser,es imposible que esté...la cogo en brazos y salgo de la habitación,con un movimiento me desaparezco con ella en brazos...

Cada vez que estoy sin ti  
El atardecer más bello duele  
Cada lágrima por ti  
Apaga el sol

Comienzo a ver una luz blanca que me envuelve...¿esto es el cielo?mmm..lo dudo...mi sufrimiento no ha desaparecido,¿porqué?vaya,para esto no me he suicidado...¿qué ha pasado?¿dónde estoy?mi vista se aclara un poco y distingo a Ron entre la blancura...si él está aquí,esto debe ser el cielo..seguro que sí...empiezo a ver una figura borrosa,que se va aclarando...¿qué es?es como un rectángulo mullido y blanco...¡ahora lo veo!es una cama..¿como?¿Ron?¿yo?¿cama?no sabía que el cielo tuviera de todo eso...espera,no puede ser...me doy cuenta de que estoy tumbada,y Ron está apoyado en la cama...me incorporo suavemente y lo veo todo más claro...esta habitación me recuerda a la que el señor Weasley ocupaba en San Mungo...hasta creo que es la misma...pero,¿qué hago yo en San Mungo?Ron me mira,puedo ver que por su rostro corren lágrimas silenciosas...

Cada vez que estoy sin ti  
La razón de mi universo muere  
Cada instante que te vi fue en mi corazón

-¡¡Herms!¡ya despertaste!.-se abalanza sobre mí para darme un abrazo,yo me siento enormemente reconfortada y parte de mi sufrimiento desaparece...puedo aspirar el dulce olor de su pelo,puedo sentir cómo sus cálidos y fuertes brazos me rodean...

-¿Qué pasa?¿Dónde estoy?

-Por fin despiertas..cuánto me alegro...no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca...lo siento...

-Pero,¿Qué pasa?

-Tú intentaste..esto...

-Ya,de eso si me acuerdo,lo último que recuerdo es verme entre una niebla espesa y luego esto...

-Resulta que fui a tu casa a buscarte,y te vi tirada en el suelo...no sabía que hacer...así que te traje a San Mungo...te ingresaron inmediatamente...no sabían si et ibas a poner bien..si ibas a despertar...han pasado 4 días,todo el mundo está fuera,y por fin despiertas...te he echado tanto de menos...

-Si claro,me has echado de menos,¿no?

-Pues claro que sí...

-No te entiendo Ron,primero me dejas,y luego dices que me echas de menos...

-Eso de dejarte fue un error...precisamente fui a tu casa a pedirte perdón..yo te quiero...

-Ron,no sé si puedo creerte...-comienzo a notar cómo unas lágrimas brotan de mis ojos,no entiendo porqué es así conmigo...me duele,es la persona que mas quiero..¿porqué me hace esto?

-¿Crees que te mentiria en una situación asi?mejor todavia,¿cúando te he mentido?

-Cuando me dijiste que me querias y al dia siguiente me dejas..

-Hermione ya te lo expliqué,yo te quiero,eso fue un error...lo siento...-no sé qué hacer,¿creerle o no?me siento confundida,no quiero sufrir más...

Esta herida me ha vestido  
Desnudando mi fragilidad  
Este amor no tiene olvido  
Ni fecha de caducidad

Han pasado 4 días y todavia no despierta...espero que esto tenga solución...no quiero perderla...sin querer,gruesas lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por mis mejillas,no lo puedo evitar,la quiero tanto...noto un leve movimiento y levanto la vista,¡¡ha abierto los ojos!me levanto y le doy un abrazo...cúanto tiempo sin poder tenerla así,entre mis brazos...puedo oler el dulce aroma que desprende..la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío...

-¡¡Herms!¡ya despertaste!

-¿Qué pasa?¿Dónde estoy?

-Por fin despiertas..cuánto me alegro...no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca...lo siento...

-Pero,¿Qué pasa?

-Tú intentaste..esto...

-Ya,de eso si me acuerdo,lo último que recuerdo es verme entre una niebla espesa y luego esto...

-Resulta que fui a tu casa a buscarte,y te vi tirada en el suelo...no sabía que hacer...así que te traje a San Mungo...te ingresaron inmediatamente...no sabían si et ibas a poner bien..si ibas a despertar...han pasado 4 días,todo el mundo está fuera,y por fin despiertas...te he echado tanto de menos...

-Si claro,me has echado de menos,¿no?

-Pues claro que sí...

-No te entiendo Ron,primero me dejas,y luego dices que me echas de menos...

-Eso de dejarte fue un error...precisamente fui a tu casa a pedirte perdón..yo te quiero...-me duele que no me crea,yo la quiero tanto...joder,la he cagado...no debería haberla dejado..veo cómo unas lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos,y me duele aún mas...no puedo verla llorar,no puedo...

-Ron,no sé si puedo creerte...

-¿Crees que te mentiria en una situación asi?mejor todavia,¿cúando te he mentido?

-Cuando me dijiste que me querias y al dia siguiente me dejas..

-Hermione ya te lo expliqué,yo te quiero,eso fue un error...lo siento...

Cada vez que estoy sin ti  
El atardecer más bello duele  
Cada lágrima por ti  
Apaga el sol

Hermione no sabe qué decirle,está muy confundida en medio de todo este dolor...no sabe que hacer...mientras,Ron no sabe cómo hacer que le crea,no puede verla llorar,la quiere demasiado...

-Ron...-más lágrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos de la castaña,se abraza a Ron,sintiendo todas las sensaciones que le hace sentir el chico sólo con su presencia...

-Herms por favor,créeme,no soporto verte llorar...-el pelirrojo dijo esto con tono de súplica,de verdad le dolía verla así...

-No sé...

-¿Me quieres?

-¿Que si te quiero?qué pregunta más tonta...claro que te quiero...

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero sufrir...

-Yo tampoco...pero me he dado cuenta de que la única manera de no sufrir es estando contigo...

-Está bien...te creeré...

Los dos se quedaron mirándose cara a cara,cada uno perdiéndose en la dulce mirada llena de amor del otro,y fueron acortando la distancia que los separaba,hasta que al final se fundieron en el tan esperado beso,deseando estar así para siempre...siempre juntos,sintiendo todo lo que sentían en ese momento...sintiendo el amor que se tenian el uno al otro...sintiendo que se amaban...sintiendo que nunca más volverían a sufrir...

Cada vez que estoy sin ti  
La razón de mi universo muere  
Cada instante que te vi fue en mi corazón  
Fue mi perdición.

Espero que les haya gustado,la canción se titula "Cada vez que pienso en ti",y es de David de María...


End file.
